gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Candyman
Candyman ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der dritten Staffel, Irisch was los, und wird von Mercedes, Brittany, Santana und Sugar mit The Troubletones gesungen. Sie singen den Song, nachdem sie die New Directions verlassen haben und werden von Finn und Will dabei beobachtet, die der Meinung sind, dass das Ärger geben wird. Das Original stammt von Christina Aguilera aus ihrem fünften Album "Back to Basics" aus dem Jahr 2006. Charts Lyrics Sugar und The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: Candyman, candyman Sugar und The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Mercedes: Hey hey yeah! Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Oh yeah) He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Brittany und Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop Brittany und Mercedes (Santana): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Candyman!) The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Sugar: Ehhhh! Mercedes (The Troubletons): Hey yeah Yeah! (Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop) Santana (The Troubletons): Oh yeah (Shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow) Swee dum bow! Brittany und Santana (Mercedes): He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Oh yeah) Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah Lips like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar und The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany, Mercedes und Santana Candyman, candyman Sugar und The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany, Mercedes und Santana Candyman, candyman Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Brittany: He's a one stop, Gotcha hot, Making all the panties drop Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Brittany und Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, Making my uh pop Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! He's a one stop, Get it while it's hot, Baby don't stop, Sweet! Sugar! He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Heeey! Brittany und Santana: Candyman, candyman (Santana: Heeey!) Brittany: Candyman! Brittany, Mercedes und Santana: Candyman, candyman Candyman, candyman, Candyman! Sugar und The Troubletones (Brittany und The Troubletones): Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine!) Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell!) Squared herself away as she let out a yell (Squared herself away as she let out a yell!) Trvia *Die Kostüme in der Performance wurden vom Originalvideo inspiriert. *Das ist die erste Performance der Troubletones. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Sugar Motta Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce